A lifesaving device which enables rapid escape from a high-rise building is needed for residents in emergency situations such as when a fire is present. Without such device people could be injured or even lose their lives. The various lifesaving devices have been patented previously, including apparatuses using ropes, air bags, parachutes, outside elevators, tubes. The present invention presents a feasible escape apparatus for a high-rise building.